1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of membrane stretcher and specifically to the field of equi-biaxial membrane stretcher.
2. Description of Related Art
Characterization of the material properties of thin membranes is needed for important research in the biomechanical field. Stretching of a thin membrane is crucial in the biomedical and biomechanical fields because organic materials have naturally varying material properties. Likewise for newly developed prosthetic and synthetic materials, one way to learn about their material properties is through analyzing empirical data gathered from testing. Stretching can provide researchers with a quantitative knowledge of the elastic and failure properties of thin membranes, such as contact lenses. Improved characterization will allow for many improvements in the understanding of thin soft membranes such as lenses, skin, and artificial tissues.
Various human tissues and membranes experience loading conditions in the body that are not duplicated well during out-of-the-body testing. These tissues are anisotropic, meaning they respond differently depending on the direction of the force applied. While in the body, they are subject to an equi-biaxial load, meaning they are stretched equally along the circumference if sample is circular.
Many organic membranes, notably cornea lenses and the walls of heart valves, naturally undergo equi-biaxial loading. The current methods for putting a thin membrane under biaxial load only stretch the sample in two perpendicular directions, falling short of truly simulating natural equi-biaxial loading. While under the equi-biaxial load, researchers can inspect the sample with a microscope or subject it to various probing and indenting techniques to determine its mechanical properties. The properties of these membranes need to be better understood so organic replacement parts can be engineered.
Current commercial technology and equipment for testing the physical properties of thin membranes is extremely expensive (close to $200,000), cumbersome, and sometimes limited in capability and flexibility. There remains a need for a technology and/or equipment that is more synergistic and versatile and yet affordable.